


what we do is secret

by andrewslodge



Series: varchie cookie week! [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A lil bit of Bughead, AU, Adult!Varchie, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Shower Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Varchie!Centric, cuteness, they're all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: Archie and Veronica haven't been dating for long, when they get caught out hiding their relationship from their friends.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: varchie cookie week! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815358
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	what we do is secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinlodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlodge/gifts).



> Hi! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I'm hopefully back now.
> 
> This piece is for Mel! I hope you like it <3 I wanted to make it canon compliant, but what I wanted to do, just wouldn't fit in with canon. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Ems who beta'd for me!

They don’t mean to sleep in as long as they do, but the events of the previous night left them more exhausted than expected. But with Betty and Jughead coming over to study, Archie knows he needs to get Veronica out before they get busted. 

Archie turns onto his back, the duvet only covering certain parts of their bodies. Veronica stirs slightly but doesn’t wake up until Archie trails his lips up her neck. 

“Hmm, Archie.” She moans, not yet opening her eyes. “Did I not tire you out enough last night?” When Archie lets out a groan, Veronica opens her eyes. He buries his head under her chin, enjoying the smell of her skin - a mixture of sweat, indicating their late-night activities, and her sweet, coconut lotion. 

“Babe, Betty and Jughead are coming over.” He mumbles into her neck. Veronica is the one who groans this time, but it’s not in pleasure. 

Veronica rolls over, landing herself on Archie's lap, the comforter working as a barrier between them. She can’t help but kiss his lips, his eyes enticing her to let their skin finally touch. 

He _knows_ they don’t have time for this, but the delicious friction of her hips _finally_ moving against his is all that Archie can think about. 

He doesn’t know how long they lay there, making out and grinding, the only noise around their breathless gasps and deep moans. He wants to roll her over and push her glorious ass into the bed so he can have his way with her once again. 

But Archie knows if they don’t stop now, they never will.

“Ronnie, I _want_ to,” He says in a breathy voice, “I really fucking want to.” Archie does flip her over, but once Veronica is laying on her back, he’s pulling away from her. 

“Do you need to take a shower?” Archie asks as he runs a hand through his fiery locks. His breath is heavy and _he’s_ definitely going to need to cold shower. 

Veronica looks up and down Archie naked body, giggling when her eyes meet his erection. Archie stares back at her with a stern look on his face, and she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. 

“Do you want to join?” Veronica asks, her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Ronnie.” He practically growls. Veronica chuckles and jumps out of bed, _all_ of her golden skin on perfect display for Archie. He can’t help but groan at the sight. 

The raven-haired girl walks away from him, and in that moment Archie wants to do so many things to her. He wants to kiss her, cuddle her, fuck her, _worship her._ He wants to never leave her side, and _holy shit,_ he wants to marry her. 

Before Archie does something he knows he shouldn’t, he walks over to his dresser to put some clothes on. As he showered the night prior, Archie heads off down the hall to feed Lyla (his three-month-old labrador puppy) and make some food. 

He doesn’t get to cook for her often, but when he does, Archie tries to make it as good as possible. Archie enjoys cooking, it’s something he and his mom bonded over when he was growing up. 

Archie gets the coffee machine up and running, before finding the ingredients to make pancakes for his girl. Just as Archie is measuring out the correct amount of flour, Veronica calls his name from the bathroom. He can hear the shower still running, and Archie debates whether or not it’s a good idea for him to go in… where she’s _very naked_. 

Lyla finally shows herself, not wanting to be in her bed any longer, almost tripping Archie up in the process. “Woah, slow down, girl.” Archie mumbles. He proceeds to find the puppy’s food, filling up both her food bowl and her water bowl. When Archie hears Veronica call his name _again._ He leaves the puppy to eat so he can find out what she needs. 

Archie walks the short amount of distance from the kitchen to the bathroom and what he’s met with, shocks him. 

Veronica Lodge is fully naked, dripping with water and bent over in his shower. 

“Fuck.” He murmurs, and Archie knows for a fact that he’s never stripped quicker.

The redhead wastes no time in dumping his clothes on the floor before climbing into the shower to join her. Veronica doesn’t move from where she’s bent over the shower bench, knowing that Archie will understand what she wants just from how she’s positioned. 

In that moment, Archie is thankful for birth control, making it easy for him to make sure Veronica is ready before slipping into her. 

Veronica lets out a moan as he slides into her, never getting used to the delicious friction when he first enters her. Archie can’t help but grab her waist with one hand, and rest the other on the glass of the shower wall. 

When Archie pulls out before slowly pushing himself back in, Veronica throws her head back against Archie’s neck, in love with not only Archie, but with the way he feels inside of her. 

“Babe, this isn’t going to take long.” Archie grunts. After being teased all morning, Archie knows he’s already close. 

Archie moves the hand that is resting on her hip so he can move it between their bodies, touching her where she needs him. 

They keep a steady pace, the young couple wanting to keep their embrace for as long as they can. When Veronica’s core begins to clench around his erection, Archie speeds his thrusts up, getting them both to their climaxes. 

“I love you.” Veronica cries as her orgasm hits. Somehow she manages to turn her head, making it possible for her to kiss his lips as he reaches his climax. 

“Fuck.” Archie sighs, slowing down his movements. “I love you too, Baby.”

  
  
  


Archie is drying his hair with a towel when he hears a knock at the door. Lyla runs to where the sound is coming from and starts barking at the intruders. The redhead doesn’t begin to panic until he remembers exactly who’s at the door. _Fuck._ Veronica hadn’t wanted anybody to know about them yet, their relationship still very new. 

“Ronnie!” Archie yells, but hopefully not loud another for Betty and Jughead to hear. 

“What’s wrong?” Veronica asks, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in only a towel around her body, and a towel around her head. 

“Betty and Jughead are here.” He panics. The tiny dog continues to bark at the door, something Archie hopes she’ll grow out of. Veronica replies with a quiet _fuck._ “I’ll make up a reason. Go and get dressed.” 

He doesn’t mean for it to come out so controlling, but in the moment, Archie just wants her to be happy. Veronica runs into his bedroom to get dressed while Archie goes to greet his guests, and comfort the puppy. 

“Hey, guys.” Archie smiles as Betty and Jughead walk into his apartment. 

“Arch, is Veronica here?” Betty questions with a raised eyebrow. Archie can feel his skin dripping with sweat, anxiety flooding through his body at being put on the spot. “Her car is in your driveway.” 

Jughead is out of site by now, most likely finding food for himself, and Lyla. 

“Uh, yeah. There was a flood in her apartment and she asked to stay the night.” Archie lies, and straight away, Betty sees through him. “She’s just taking a shower.” 

Archie can tell she doesn’t believe him, and he begins to panic more. “Oh yeah? Is that why _your_ hair is wet too?” 

_Fuck._ Just as Archie goes to speak again, Lyla runs into the hallway with Veronica’s lacy, black thong hanging out of her mouth. “Archie, why is there a pair of women’s underwear in your dog's mouth?” Jughead questions, appearing out of nowhere. 

Archie buries his face in his hands, knowing they’ve just been caught red handed. Betty smirks while Jughead stands there oblivious to the situation. 

“Look-” Archie starts, but Betty cuts him off.

“I get it, Arch.” Betty chuckles. Archie feels a wave of relief leave his body, but he’s still unaware of how Veronica is going to react. “Look after her.” 

“I will.”

  
  
  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
